


Name

by Karla_Writes



Series: SouMako Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elementary School, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, High ☆ Speed!, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's because of Rin, that Sousuke notices the smiling brunette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week - Day 3 ~~Post Graduation~~ / Elementary School

Rin had been the one to point them out to Sousuke. He had inclined his head to the side and had practically whispered to Sousuke, “Look over there.” 

Rin had been watching them for quite a while now, Sousuke realized Rin’s gaze hadn’t drifted since both boys had beaten him in the 100- meters freestyle and 100-meters breastroke. He had intended to say something to the other, but had not wanted to get involve in whatever wild thought Rin had come up with. However, now that he had Rin nearly jerking his head toward where he was looking, he couldn’t very well ignore them. 

A small, dark-haired boy was climbing out of the pool on the other side of the room, his small hand wrapped around a larger hand. Another boy, a brunette, was helping him out of the pool, he was bigger, nearly as tall as Sousuke and had broad shoulders as opposed to Sousuke’s lanky form. 

“They’re from Iwatobi SC.” Rin provided, even though Sousuke hadn’t asked. 

Without saying anything else, Rin left Sousuke’s side and approached the pair. Sousuke watched as Rin spoke to them, or more accurately, spoke to the brunette. The brunette smiled a lot, a happy grin that crinkled his eyes and added even more gentleness to his already soft features. It was strange, Sousuke thought, but he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the scene. 

It wasn’t until the awards ceremony began that Sousuke finally called out to Rin and forced himself to look away from the smiling face of the brunette.

…

Perhaps, Rin was following that old saying, ‘know your enemy,’ or maybe it could be that he had really found _something_ after his brief interaction with the Iwatobi boys, either way by their sixth year he transferred to Iwatobi Elementary.

Kisumi had pestered him the first few days over the issue.

“He left because of some guys?”

“What does that even mean?” 

“What does it have to do with swimming?” 

“Hey, Sousuke, you saw them, right? What are they like?” 

Sousuke pushed his food around with his chopsticks as the image of a smiling face flickered threw his mind. Kisumi waited patiently for an answer, his head resting on his arms and curious eyes peering up at him.

“I don’t really know.” Sousuke answered before taking another bite.

“Ehh? But you saw them!” Kisumi insisted. Some of the girls in their class turned to see what had Kisumi so boisterous today. Unlike Rin, no matter how much he liked to claim otherwise, Kisumi was the one who was popular with the girls. 

“I saw them, but I didn’t talk to them, or anything like that. Rin just said he wanted to swim with them.” 

“Oh, so they must be pretty good, huh?” Sousuke shrugged his shoulders at that. 

“They both beat him in a race in the last town meet.” Sousuke kept it simple. Kisumi wasn’t a swimmer, and he didn’t feel like explaining the differences in the races Rin had participated. Event though, Rin had lost in the 100-meter, he had easily won the 50-meter races against both the raven and the brunette, so yes, they were good, but Rin was still a great swimmer. 

They changed the subject after that, Kisumi slipping into an enthusiastic talk over a game he recently purchased.

…

He had not meant to get involved.

Rin had asked him to come by his grandmother’s house today, since neither had class or practice today. He knew Gou would also be there, so he was sure it would be a pleasant reunion. He was half-way there when he saw the brunette. The boy, who was just as tall as before, was gazing forlornly up at a tree. As Sousuke walked closer, he watched curiously as the boy placed his hands on the rough bark of the tree. 

He couldn’t actually be planning to climb it? Sousuke thought, getting his answer when he saw the boy swing a leg over the trunk. His technique was terrible, and what he was doing would only succeed in getting him a fractured limb.

“What are you doing?” The question fled from his mouth faster than he could stop it. The boy let out a surprised “oomph” as he detached himself from the tree. His eyes, which were the same color of the leaves from the tree he was attempting to climb, widened and his face colored a bright pink.

“U-um, there’s, there’s a cat trapped up there.” The brunette stuttered out, his voice soft. Sousuke moved closer to the tree and stared up. Indeed there was a small grey cat perched on top of one of the tree’s branches, but it didn’t look like it was in distress. 

“Is it yours?” Sousuke asked fixing his gaze on the brunette once again. The boy shook his head, but the look of worry that quickly overtook his features when he peered up at the cat let Sousuke know that it didn’t matter. 

“Cats always land on their feet, did you know?” Sousuke said after a while. The brunette turned to face him, the frown on his lips lessening. Sousuke wasn’t sure why that caused something in his stomach to twinge. 

“They do?” 

“Mhmm, it’s instinct, or something like that.” Sousuke glanced at the cat, it was staring down at them, its tail flicking to the side. 

“Even if it falls, it’ll just land on its feet.”

“Oh.” The boy still looked reluctant to leave the cat up there, but at least he was no longer frowning. 

The cat must have grown tired of hearing their voices because seconds later it jumped off the tree and scurried away.

The brunette chuckled and Sousuke grinned. 

“You were right.” The boy threw him a smile.

There were a lot of things Sousuke felt like he should ask. He could have brought Rin, or the swim club up, but he would be seeing Rin in a short bit so that seemed unnecessary. He was going to ask for the boy’s name when the other looked down at his wrist-watch and gasped. With a mumbled apology and a word of thanks, for what Sousuke wasn’t sure, the brunette ran off in the opposite direction. Sousuke stood there for a bit, before he turned and continued on his way to Rin’s house. 

He was sure that if he asked Rin, he would get the brunette’s name.


End file.
